


Memories that Remain

by Tea_For_One_Please



Series: Byler in College [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst, Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lumax, M/M, Poker, Roller Coasters, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing, Summer, Summer 1990, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: It's summer 1990, and the Party are determined to make the most of it.





	1. Camping Out

“Okay, you see that one that looks like a wonky ‘w’?” Will pointed vaguely upwards, and Max frowned at the dark sky above them.

“Yeah, what’s that one?”

“That’s Cassiopeia,” Will explained. “She boasted that she and her daughter, Andromeda, were the most beautiful women in the world.”

“That’s a bold claim,” Max remarked, and Will laughed.

“Yeah! Anyway, Poseidon – ”

“Sea god?” Max interrupted.

“That’s the one,” Will nodded. “He got angry at her and chained her to her throne and her daughter to a rock.”

“Men, right?”

“You said it.” Will pointed up again, and moved his hand in a slow arc. “Incidentally, if you look up from the central point of the ‘w’, you can find the Andromeda galaxy.”

Max propped herself up on her elbows and squinted, trying to make it out. “I can’t see it.”

“No, you won’t, you’d need a telescope.”

“Oh.” Max flopped back down, disappointed, and yawned.

“You tired?” Will turned his head to look at her, and she mirrored him.

“A little,” she admitted. “But it’s nice to be out, and away from the others for a bit. Know what I mean?”

“Yeah. I love them, of course, but I feel like we never hang out anymore. And I can only hear so many of Dustin’s ghost stories before I start wanting to kill him myself.”

Max laughed. “Yeah, tell me about it.” There was a pregnant pause. “Do you ever think about life after Hawkins?”

Will gave a nervous laugh. “I think we’ve already left it, haven’t we? And in September we’ll all have moved away.”

“That’s true, of course,” Max nodded. “But we still come back here for holidays and stuff. What about when we don’t?”

“I don’t know.” Will’s tone was slow and thoughtful. “I guess I don’t think about it. It’s hard, you know? The idea that we might not all hang out anymore.”

“Yeah,” said Max quietly. “I guess I just worry I’ll drop off the radar.”

“What?” Will rolled onto his side to look at her directly. “Why would you even think that?”

“I don’t know. It’s not serious, of course, it’s just a doubt, because you guys were all so young when you became friends, and I joined the Party late. It doesn’t matter.”

“Max Mayfield,” said Will, sitting up and pulling her up to his level. “Firstly: you are as much a member of this Party as any of us. You’re our rogue, our zoomer.” She grinned in spite of herself. “Second: the Party has always started small and gotten bigger. Mike and I were friends first, then Lucas joined very quickly, then Dustin a few years later, then El, then you the following year.” She turned to look at him. “We’re a rag-tag bunch, we always have been. The fact that you joined late doesn’t make you any less special to us. Got it?” She nodded, smiling slightly. “Besides,” Will added mischievously, “if we were to abandon you there’d be no Mayfield-Sinclair wedding.”

“Shut up!” she laughed, shoving him over. “We told you we’re not thinking about that yet.” Will smirked, and she stood up. “Come on,” she said, offering him her hand and pulling him up. “We’d better get back to the tent before Mike sends out a search party.”

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Dustin yelled when he saw them coming. There was a rustling as several birds flew from their roosts in alarm. The two surveyed the scene inside the tent. A large oil lamp flickered, lighting the room. Mike and El were playing cards in the corner, and Dustin was rereading an old Spider-Man comic for the thousandth time. Lucas had a book of some description, the title of which they could not make out.

“Stargazing,” said Will, closing the flap and kicking off his sneakers. A mutter of disappointment went around the tent.

“And you didn’t invite us?” Lucas complained. Max raised an eyebrow.

“As I recall, we invited all of you to come with us.”

“Actually,” piped up Will, “I believe Dustin’s words were, ‘walking is for losers’.”

“You said you were going for a walk, not looking at the stars!” Dustin threw his comic down crossly.

“I expect they’re still there,” said El from across the tent, laying down a card that made Mike throw up his hands in despair. Max smirked as Dustin pouted.

“Son of a bitch,” Mike muttered, dropping his cards in disgust. “I’m done, I’m going to sleep.”

“What?” Lucas looked at him in dismay. “It’s only just gone midnight!”

“I’m tired,” he protested, looking to his boyfriend for support, but Will shook his head.

“There’s no way I’m ready to sleep.” Mike placed a hand to his heart in feigned betrayal.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But I’m getting into my pyjamas. I’ve been in these jeans so long my legs have gone to sleep.”

“Why you’re not wearing shorts is beyond me,” Will remarked, slumping down next to Mike and elbowing him in the side. “The rest of us are.” Mike kept muttering to himself as he disappeared into his sleeping bag. Will smiled fondly as El gave him a look that clearly said _really?_ “Don’t judge me,” he whispered to her. “You dated him first.” She punched him playfully on the arm.

“Don’t remind me,” she murmured back, giggling, before leaning into his shoulder. They propped up their pillows to lean on. They also stole Mike’s, who had mysteriously not emerged from his sleeping bag.

“A clever ruse,” said Dustin grudgingly. “He’s smart, I’ll give him that.”

“Anyone for truth or dare?” Max said brightly. A collective groan went up.

“Not again,” El pleaded. “Hop let me off for stealing the scarecrow from Morris Farm once, I don’t think he’d be so generous a second time.”

“And there is nothing you can say that could convince me to jump into Mrs Luther’s pond nude again,” added Will. “Thank god she never figured out who it was.”

“Fine,” Max said, defeated. “Who’s got a better idea?”

“Since you ask,” Dustin said, reaching into his backpack, “I found these in one of my mom’s cupboards.” He pulled out a cloth bag which rattled curiously.

“What is it?” said Max.

“Poker chips,” said Dustin excitedly.

“Sweet!” said Lucas, thumping his arm enthusiastically. “I’m sick of using our snacks as money.” Dustin poured the chips onto the rug they’d laid down on the groundsheet and divided them up, while El dealt them all three cards each, and five in the middle.

“Okay,” said Dustin, placing one of the leftover chips next to the centre cards. “White is one, red is five, green’s ten, blues are twenty. Blind starts at one. Max bets first as the dealer’s left player. We good?”

“Game on,” grinned Max, tossing a white chip into the centre of the circle.

 

They played for the best part of an hour. El took an early lead, but Lucas and Will dominated for a while soon afterwards, during a period of nearly ten rounds in which nobody else won. This streak ended after a round in which nobody had any good cards, so Dustin won with a pair of kings. After that Max won most of the games and built up a veritable mountain of chips, until the others started to get a little disheartened.

“All in?” suggested Max eventually.

“Screw it, we might as well,” Dustin yawned.

“Do we have to do those special rules?” said El, frowning.

“I don’t think we need to bother,” said Dustin. “I’m guessing we’re stopping after this?” A unanimous nod greeted this.

“All in then,” said Will, and the others reciprocated. “Show ‘em, El.”

“Straight.” She turned her cards over.

“Son of a bitch,” muttered Dustin. Lucas, however, looked relieved.

“As long as she doesn’t win,” he teased, nudging Max, who elbowed him.

“Read ‘em and weep, stalker. Full house,” she said smugly, laying her cards down. Lucas swore under his breath and turned his own cards over, revealing his comparably lame two-pairs. Dustin had nothing. Max raised an eyebrow at Will, whose neutral expression betrayed nothing.

“He’s never going to beat a full house,” muttered Dustin. Indeed, no one had played higher than a full house the whole game.

“Four of a kind,” Will said quietly, smiling, laying his hand down to reveal that the two jacks in the centre matched the two he was holding, while Max swore so badly and so loudly that Mike sat bolt upright in fright.

“What happened?” he said, looking around the tent in concern.

“Max happened,” remarked El.

“Sorry,” said Will, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “We’re good.” Mike grunted an affirmative, then noticed the chips on the floor in front of them.

“You played poker without me?”

“Relax,” said Lucas, slipping a hand into Max’s absentmindedly. “I daresay we’ll do it again if Dustin doesn’t tell his mom he found the chips.” Dustin tapped his nose as he poured them back into the bag.

“I’m going to bed,” announced El. “I’m exhausted.” There was a murmur of agreement.

“And if you lot are going to make out or whatever,” Dustin put in, addressing the two couples, “kindly go outside.”

“Got it,” said Max. “Come on, Mike, you heard him.” Mike choked on the water he was drinking as the rest of the Party burst into noises of mirth and disgust. The chatter continued as the six of them settled down into pyjamas and sleeping bags. Mike reclaimed his stolen pillow. El gathered and counted her cards, before tucking them safely into her backpack. Dustin finished his chocolate bar. Will ducked outside to brush his teeth. Max put her hair up for the night. And when everyone was settled, Lucas blew out the lamp, and the six of them settled down for the night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Mike woke to find that Will was practically wrapped around him. He was momentarily confused, as he was positive they had started the night in separate sleeping bags. He supposed Will had had a dream, unpleasant enough to want comfort but not so bad that he’d cried out. It would not be the first time that Mike had granted him access to join him in his bed before rolling over and going back to sleep. He kissed Will’s hair gently, thinking back to the first few times they had done this. Mike remembered the first instance with a lot of clarity.

It was a Friday in the middle of October, the year after the Mind Flayer had attacked, and Will was staying over. Mike had been worried about him all day, as he’d been twitchy and snappish both at school and throughout the evening. He hadn’t mentioned it, of course. They had a sort of unspoken agreement back then that Mike never asked Will if he was okay more than once. If Will wanted to talk to him about it, he could, without being concerned that Mike was going to fret over him like, well, basically everybody else.

They went to sleep in their usual way, with Will on a campbed in the corner of Mike’s room. At some point in the night, though, Mike became aware of someone shaking him. Will was standing next to the bed, his entire body trembling, tears pouring down his face. Mike, still half-asleep, simply flicked back the bedspread and tilted his head to invite him in. Will crawled in and Mike pulled the covers back over them, held his hand, and went back to sleep. At the time he thought nothing of it. The next morning, though, he was mortified when he thought about the connotations of what he had done. Boys didn’t do that… did they? He certainly never did with Lucas or Dustin. It occurred to him with no small amount of confusion that it was exactly how he’d have handled a similar situation with El before they’d broken up. He didn’t like Will in that way, did he? Then again, Will hadn’t objected, and Will probably didn’t like him in that way, so maybe he was good. This conundrum sorted, they repeated the solution whenever they were alone if Will had a nightmare.

Back in the present, Mike gave a snuffle of a laugh at how oblivious he’d been to his own feelings. Now, though, he was starting to overheat. He eased himself out of the sleeping bag as gently as he could so as not to disturb Will, slipped on some socks and went to sit outside. He walked a few yards from the tent and stifled a yawn as he lowered himself to the cool, dry ground. He looked out over the river, enjoying the breeze. He’d been out there a few minutes when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and Lucas was walking towards him.

“Too hot in there, huh?” Mike asked, smiling as Lucas sat down next to him.

“You said it,” he agreed. “And no offence to the others, but it kinda stinks.” Mike laughed at that. “We’re lucky, aren’t we?” he went on.

“In what way?”

“I told my college friends about you guys, obviously. Of course, being typical guys, they mostly asked about Max.”

“Obviously,” Mike mused.

“But all of them said they don’t really talk to their friends back at home,” Lucas continued thoughtfully. “They were always surprised when I got letters. Some of them said they didn’t even see their friends at Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m saying we’re lucky, as a Party. We meet up when we can, and when we do it’s like nothing’s changed, we always just seem to pick up where we left off. Know what I mean?”

“Actually, yeah.” Mike chewed this over. “And you and I are lucky, to have Max and Will.”

“Yeah,” said Lucas happily.

“I watch my college friends sleep around and get their hearts broken and shit like that, and think, actually? I’m so glad I don’t do that.”

“You and me both.” Lucas’ eyes were wide. “The clubs in Portland, man…” He shivered. “Really not sure they’re legal.”

“Yikes.”

“But yeah, we’re really lucky.” They sat in companionable silence for a moment, then Lucas stood up. “Come on, before they miss us.” He held out a hand to help Mike up, and they wandered back to the tent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this one, so hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Emotional Rollercoaster

Unusually, silence reigned in the Byers-Hopper household. Joyce and Hopper were out for the evening and Jonathan was with Nancy, leaving Mike, Will and El alone at home. The television was off for lack of anything decent to watch. Mike and El were reading and Will was sketching. He was actually drawing them, basing the sketch loosely on their reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall, but both of them were too absorbed in their books to notice his surreptitious glances up every so often. The only sound was that of the rain falling gently on the tiled roof.

Presently El dog-eared the page and closed her book.

“I’m bored.”

“Read something else then,” Mike grunted without looking up, making the corner of Will’s mouth twitch upwards. El nudged his leg with her foot. He sighed and shut his own book. “What?”

“I mean I’m bored of staying in,” she complained. “It’s been raining for nearly a week.”

“Check the weather forecast, see when it’s going to stop,” said Will, frowning at his sketchpad and spinning his pencil around to use the eraser. El stared at the television momentarily and it switched on. Conveniently the weather announcements were just starting, and the newsreader chirped about sunny spells brightening the skies, starting the next day. Mike and El both perked up at this news.

“Okay, what are we gonna do?” said Mike, turning ninety degrees to lean on Will. He jogged his arm and Will’s pencil scored across the paper.

“Oh, Mike!” Will tutted in annoyance and started rubbing at the dark line on his sketchpad. Mike mumbled an apology and buried his head in Will’s shoulder to placate him. Unsurprisingly, it worked, and Will bit his cheeks in an effort not to smile.

“Anyway,” said El pointedly, “I saw an advert in the paper yesterday.”

“Oh?” Will gave up on the drawing and tossed it aside.

“There’s a new amusement park,” she said a little hesitantly. “It just opened not far from Indianapolis. I wondered if we could go. The Party, that is.” Will raised a sceptical eyebrow, but Mike sat up quickly from his nuzzling spot.

“El, that’s a _great_ idea!”

“It is?” said Will timidly.

“Yes! I went to an amusement park just after spring break and it was so cool!” Mike had got to his feet and was starting to pace with excitement. “I’ll radio the others. How much is it, El?” She stood up as well, and started rummaging through the pile of newspapers they kept for lighting the fire.

“Not sure. I’ll let you know when I find it.”

“Are they, you know… safe?” said Will, drawing his knees up to his chest and twirling his pencil around in his hand. El paused her search to give him a disparaging look.

“Seriously? Of course they’re safe. Would people be allowed in if they weren’t?” She shook her head at her stepbrother’s paranoia and continued her hunt for the newspaper.

“Aha!” She pulled one out and scanned a couple of pages.

“You found it?” said Mike, who had retrieved his SuperComm.

“Yup. Ten dollars for the day.”

“That’s decent.” Mike was impressed. “You in, Will?”

“If everyone’s going,” Will shrugged. Mike jammed his thumb onto the call button. “This is Mike, calling the Party. Max, Lucas, Dustin, do you copy?” There was an immediate crackle.

“This is Dustin, I copy. Over.”

“We’re going to the new amusement park tomorrow. Ten dollars. Are you in? Over.”

“Hell yeah, I’m in. What time? Over.”

“Leaving Hawkins at ten-thirty. Over.” Will mouthed, _ten-thirty?_ and Mike shrugged in response.

“Copy that. Lucas driving? Over.”

“I’ll check. Over and out.”

“Ten-thirty?” protested Will. “I wanted to sleep in tomorrow!”

“And I wanted to order Chinese food tonight,” El put in. “We all want things, Will.” Another crackle sounded through Mike’s radio.

“Lucas here. Over.”

“New amusement park tomorrow, you in? Over.”

“Sweet!” was Lucas’ excited reply. “Yeah, do you want me to drive? Over.”

“Yes please. Usual arrangement, leaving Hawkins at ten-thirty. Over.”

“Wait, Mike, I don’t know where it is. Over.”

“Oh, then we’ll drive by your place and you can follow us. Over.” Mike sank into an armchair and drummed his fingers on it while he waited for Lucas.

“Affirmative. Over and out.” Lucas had barely given his sign-off when Will’s radio crackled. He jumped and twisted the dial around.

“This is Max. What’s going on?” Will waited a moment before she added. “Damn it, over.”

“Amusement park. Ten-thirty. Ten dollars plus snack money. You coming? Lucas is driving. Over.”

“Sure, why not? I’ll get to Lucas’ just before then. See you tomorrow. Over and out.” Will switched off the radio.

“Well, that was easy,” said El. “They didn’t even hesitate.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not the only one who’s bored?” chuckled Will.

 

The next morning, Mike and Will tumbled out of bed to the sound of El pounding on their door.

“Whasshappenin’?” Mike slurred, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s ten o’clock!” she called through the door, earning herself an annoyed, muffled shout from Jonathan’s room across the hall.

“Alright, we’re coming,” said Mike. They dressed quickly and grabbed a slice of toast on their way out of the door. Will made sure to call a hushed apology through his brother’s door on his way past. Will offered to drive, but as his boyfriend and his stepsister respectively, Mike and El bickered about who had the right to call shotgun. Eventually Will intervened when El levitated a pitchfork and threatened to slash Mike’s car tyres with it.

“Alright, you two, that’s enough,” said Will crossly, catching the fork and sinking its prongs into the dirt. “Both of you get in the back. You heard me,” he added swiftly when both began to protest. “Whichever of you behaves better today can ride shotgun on the way home.” And that was that. Mike and El sulked all the way to Dustin’s, at which point El joined Max on the backseat of Lucas’ car, as Dustin had arrived first and called shotgun. Mike gave Will his sweetest smile, to which Will sighed and tilted his head to indicate that Mike could join him on the front seat. Mike grinned as he dropped into the passenger seat, leaning across the gearshift to kiss Will by way of apology.

 

“We have to pay to park?” Lucas exclaimed, disgusted, upon exiting his car and seeing the bright red sign.

“How much?” asked Will, adjusting his glasses and squinting.

“Three dollars,” said Lucas, fumbling in his shorts for his wallet.

“Per car?” Will’s heart sank. He’d only brought twelve dollars with him – ten for entrance and two for snacks.

“Why don’t we all chip in a dollar?” suggested El, and the approval of this idea was unanimous.

“Still only got a dollar for snacks though,” Will muttered.

Mike squeezed his hand. “I’ll buy you a milkshake.” Will smiled gratefully up at him as Dustin and Max elbowed each other to get into the park first.

“Whoa,” breathed Max, stopping in her tracks and looking around in delight. “Indiana has finally stepped into the twentieth century!”

“That’s a little unfair,” Lucas chuckled, taking her hand. “Where’re we going first?”

“The carousel,” said Will in a voice so quiet only El heard him. She laughed.

“Misery-guts,” she teased, consulting her map. “That’s the Ride-Or-Die over there. Who’s in?” Max and Lucas were already halfway there. Dustin hesitated only a moment before following suit. “Come on, you two,” she coaxed, tugging on Will’s free hand.

“I’ll go.” Mike shrugged. Will dropped his hand immediately.

“I’ll look after the bags,” he said, shouldering the backpack El had unceremoniously dumped at his feet prior to running after the other three.

“You really don’t want to?” Mike looked surprised.

“It should be called the Ride- **And** -Die,” said Will, eyeing the monstrosity of a rollercoaster in front of them.

“Not this one then,” Mike conceded. “But I’m determined that you’re going to have fun today, alright?”

“Are you crazy?” Now it was Will’s turn to look surprised. “There’s a donut stand over there, I’m going to have a great morning!” Mike laughed and took off after the others.

 

A few minutes later, the ride started up, and Will stood and watched it for a few seconds before wandering over to the donut stand, his eyes still on the death-defying stunts the rollercoaster cars were pulling as he handed the vendor his last dollar. He could just about make out Max’s hair in the distance, and he was attempting to identify the others when he found himself on the ground. His glasses had fallen off and his donuts were scattered over the tarmac. Will groaned in surprise and pain; he had put his hands out to stop himself and had cut one of them on a stone. He winced as red beads of blood started to trickle down his palm.

“God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you at all,” said a voice from somewhere above him. Still fundamentally blind, Will squinted up at the voice momentarily, before scrabbling around in the dirt for his glasses. He found them and jammed them onto his face, his hand still stinging.

“No, it was my fault,” he said hastily. “I’m sorry, I was distracted.” He looked into the face of his inadvertent attacker. It was a boy whom Will guessed was about his age, but he looked a little older than Will. He was taller, for one thing, and a light stubble covered the lower half of his face. He wasn’t unattractive, Will thought, but he wasn’t his type; in other words, he wasn’t Mike.

“Well, at least allow me to replenish your donuts,” the stranger offered, and Will hesitantly agreed. “My name’s Chris, by the way,” he said as he placed a dollar bill on the counter.

“I’m Will.”

“Man, you’re just adorable, aren’t you? Nice to meet you. Where are you from, Cute Will?” Chris leaned against the stand and folded his arms. Will was taken aback by his confidence.

“I’m, uh, from Hawkins, but I’m at college in Kentucky.” The vendor handed over a second paper bag. Will smiled gratefully at her, then remembered something. “Oh – what about you?”

“I live in Indianapolis,” Chris said breezily. “It’s nice to get out of the city sometimes.” Will, unable to relate, gave a non-committal hum. He’d just become aware that the ride had stopped when his new companion spoke again. “Hey, if you’re here by yourself I’d like to go round with you. Would that be okay?” A soft alarm bell went off in Will’s head. Only now did it occur to him that Chris was making a move on him. _Shit._ He’d literally never had to turn a guy down before, because Mike was the only one who’d ever shown any interest. Will thought fast.

“That’s very sweet, and I’m flattered, honestly, but I’m not here by myself.” Chris raised an eyebrow, inviting him to elaborate. “I’m with my friends – and my boyfriend.” Chris nodded slowly.

“That’s cool. He’s a lucky guy. But, uh, in case that doesn’t work out…” He touched Will gently on the shoulder and slipped a small scrap of paper into Will’s hand, before gently brushing Will’s hair to the side, out of his eyes. “See you around, hopefully.” A quick glance at the paper confirmed Will’s suspicions: Chris had written his phone number on it. Will heard familiar laughter, and turned to see the rest of the Party walking over, nearly all of them chatting excitedly amongst themselves. El, Lucas and Max’s faces were shining with exhilaration from the rollercoaster. Dustin looked slightly queasy. But Mike? Well, Mike was staring at Will and the now-empty space next to him. His cheeks were pink, and he opened his mouth half an inch. Then he glanced from Will to Chris’ departing figure and back again, before turning around and stalking off.

 

“Will, calm down and tell us what happened. Slowly.” Lucas added the final word with emphasis, as Will was panicked, and consequently starting to babble. Will inadvertently started swaying on the spot.

“Okay, so I got donuts and walked into this guy,” he started. Max glared at the offending donuts. “He started, uh, you know… saying nice things.”

“Flirting?” Max prompted. Will nodded fervently.

“That’s the word.”

“What did he say?” said Dustin, intrigued, dipping his hand into the donut bag and earning himself a withering look from El.

“Um… he said I was cute. And said that if it didn’t work out with Mike I should call him. He gave me his phone number and everything.” Will nibbled anxiously on his thumbnail.

“The way Mike looked, you might need it,” Dustin remarked, spraying donut crumbs. El twitched her head and the paper bag burst, showering him in sugar. “Hey, what the hell?”

“Shut up,” she snapped, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping her nose. She turned to Will again. “You should go find Mike.”

“She’s right,” said Lucas. “You didn’t do anything wrong, and Mike needs to know that.”

“Okay,” he said slowly. “But don’t wait for us. Go have fun.”

“Do you want any of us to come?” said Max. Will shook his head.

“No, I think I know where to find him.”

 

He headed through the main food court and out the other side, to a line leading to the ghost train ride. He stood on tiptoe until he spotted a familiar mop of black hair near the middle of the line. Apologising profusely, he dipped and weaved through the line until he reached Mike. “Hey,” he said, slightly breathlessly. Mike gave a momentary, frosty glance downwards.

“Have fun while I was gone?” Now it was Will’s turn to frown.

“No, actually.”

“Certainly looked like you were enjoying him feeling you up,” he shot back. This was so unfair that Will couldn’t help himself and pulled Mike out of the line. The people behind immediately filled the space. “What the fuck, Will?”

“That’s what I should be saying,” said Will angrily, folding his arms. “Do you know what happened back there?” Mike shifted uncomfortably, and Will knew why – Mike hated the idea of being wrong.

“I can guess.”

“Mike,” Will said through gritted teeth.

“Fine, not exactly.” There was a brief silence.

“Do you want to?” Will asked.

“I’m not sure I do,” muttered Mike, raising an eyebrow, and Will knew what he was thinking.

“For God’s sake, get your mind out of the gutter,” Will sighed. “We collided. I fell over. He asked me out. I said no.” Mike’s jaw was still set.

“And the paper?” Will rolled his eyes and pulled it out of his pocket.

“His phone number. Which I most definitely did not ask for.” He looked directly into Mike’s dark brown eyes, tore the paper into confetti and dropped the shreds on the grass.

“See?” Mike’s gaze softened, and he shifted his weight.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I should have known you wouldn’t…” Will waited a moment, but Mike didn’t continue.

“I should think so too.” Will cautiously took Mike’s hand. “I love _you_ , dummy.” Mike cracked a smile at that.

“Love you too,” he said, squeezing his hand. “We good?”

“If you get me more donuts,” Will said, his eyes wrinkled in the corners mischievously. “I never even got to start my last two bags.”

“Come on then,” said Mike, tugging him gently.

“Mike, hold on. Let’s do this horrible ride first.”

Mike laughed. “We don’t have to.” Will shook his head.

“Yeah we do. I know you want to, and God knows what I might get up to if you went on it by yourself,” Will teased. Mike blushed and shoved him.

“Shut up, asshole, I already said I’m sorry.”

“I know, I’m sorry, that was a cheap shot.” Will took his hand again and they joined the line again. They queued for about ten minutes before they were locked into their car, twisting and turning through the ride’s dark tunnels, shrieking at the loud sounds and laughing hysterically at the clunky, obnoxiously unrealistic animatronics.

“See, that wasn’t so scary, was it?” Mike said, spinning around and walking backwards so he could look at Will, who smiled ruefully.

“That’s because it was indoors and only went about three feet off the ground.”

“Six, at least,” protested Mike. Will shrugged.

“As I say, you couldn’t tell, because it was indoors.”

“So it’s the heights?”

“That,” said Will, “combined with the fact that we’re moving at a hundred miles an hour.” Mike laughed.

“It’s perfectly safe,” he said, turning again to walk at Will’s side, and taking his hand. “They, you know, test the rides.”

“I’m sure they do,” said Will. “It just makes me uneasy.”

“Okay,” Mike smiled. “I won’t force you to go on any you don’t want to.” He thought for a moment. “But maybe humour me a little bit, yeah?”

“How about the bumper cars?” Will suggested. “Then you can buy my donuts. And if I remember correctly, I believe you promised me a milkshake too,” he grinned.

“As you wish, sire,” said Mike in a gravelly, shaky, vaguely English accent, which made Will laugh.

“Dork. And we should probably tell the others they can stop hiding,” Will said, addressing the final part to a nearby cluster of trees. Mike’s eyebrows knitted in confusion until the other four emerged from their hiding place, looking rather sheepish.

“Sorry,” said El.

“Yeah,” nodded Dustin. “We just wanted to check you guys were okay.”

“We’re fine,” said Will, squeezing Mike’s hand. “We’re going to the bumper cars. You guys coming?”

“Totally!” said Max, grabbing Lucas’ hand and tugging him away from the ring toss game he was eyeing up. “As long as she doesn’t cheat,” she added, shooting a look at El, who returned it.

“I didn’t cheat last time,” she said in a dignified voice.

“Bullshit,” chimed in Lucas. “Your ball was at least four inches from the coconut.”

“The dude running the stall gave us a very funny look,” Max told Will and Mike quietly.

“She’s sneaky,” Mike grinned. “But she just pulls out the big brown eyes and people give her anything she wants.” Will nodded in gloomy agreement as they held up their stamped hands to the bumper car operator. It got competitive very quickly: Max and Mike got into a ramming match, while Dustin swore so loudly at Lucas that the operator stopped his car to tell him off. They were still laughing when their turn finished and they trooped off the ride.

 

The sun was low on the horizon when the Party returned to their cars that afternoon. They’d had a blast, and Will had even agreed to go on some of the larger rides. El was sleeping over at Max’s house, so had gone in Lucas’ car, while Mike had told Will to go on ahead as he needed to use the restroom. Will was perched on the hood of his car, leaning against the windshield and enjoying the warmth of the early evening sunshine, when Mike climbed up next to him. Will sat up when he saw what he was holding – a white paper bag. He chuckled. “I forgot.”

“Me too,” admitted Mike, handing it over. Will unrolled the opening and breathed in the sweet aroma that came from within.

“Thanks,” he said, dipping his hand in and popping a donut into his mouth. He gave a hum of satisfaction. “Beautiful,” he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning back again. He held out the bag to Mike, who was happy to oblige. They stayed there eating their snacks in companionable silence until Will reached into the bag to find only sugar at the bottom of it.

“Ready to go?” Mike asked gently, and Will nodded. “Want me to drive?” he added as they jumped down.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m just pleased you’re here.”

Mike smiled. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! There will be one more chapter, then I'll be laying this particular series to rest.


	3. New Place, New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Will move in together at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts, which is why it's quite short.
> 
> To everyone who's been part of this work - reading it, leaving kudos and comments, inspiring me to keep writing and being generally awesome - thank you. I write primarily for myself but it really makes me happy to think that other people like it too.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr (@teaforoneplease) - I'm thinking of starting doing requests so send me prompts and stuff if you want to!

“Is that everything out of the car?” Will set down the box he was carrying and brushed his dusty hands off on his shorts. Mike collided with the ajar door as he reversed into the apartment carrying a large box he couldn’t quite see over. Will stepped swiftly out of his way to allow him to put it on the kitchen counter.

“There’s still the mattress,” Mike panted – he might have been stronger than he used to be, but physically fit he was not.

“Oh, yeah. Good thing we have a bedframe to put it on,” Will said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Mike shoved him gently. “We knew it would be like this. We’re going to the thrift stores tomorrow, remember?”

“I know,” Will said. “It’s just a little depressing that our first night living together will be spent sleeping on the floor.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it,” said Mike, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

“Don’t be crude,” tutted Will, but his face flushed all the same. “Come on, let’s bring it in.” With that, he shunted his boyfriend out of the door again.

 

That night, they were settled together on the mattress, positioned on floor of their living room. Mike was on his back, knees propped up, with one hand behind his head and the other holding Will’s. Will was lying full-length, enjoying the sensation of having his feet nowhere near the end of the mattress, his head resting on Mike’s pillow, and his cheek brushing Mike’s bare shoulder.

“Happy?” murmured Mike.

“I guess,” said Will. The situation was better than he had expected, actually. His mother and Hopper had arrived a few hours after them, with Hopper’s truck loaded up with a lone easy chair, the sofa from Hopper’s old cabin, and a refrigerator Joyce had found in a clearance sale the previous day.

“That means all we have to find tomorrow is a bedframe, a wardrobe, a dining table and some chairs,” said Mike.

“And a microwave oven if we can get a cheap one,” nodded Will.

Mike frowned. “Can we afford all of that?”

“I think so,” said Will. “The table and chairs won’t cost much, and we can probably find a half-decent wardrobe for a similar price.” He thought for a moment. “The bedframe might be a bit more expensive, but we’ve got the money from your car.”

“Peanuts,” said Mike bitterly. “That crook should have easily given us at least a hundred more for it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Will said, gently squeezing his hand. “With that and a slight dip into our savings, we should have no problem.” Mike gave a non-committal hum. “We can top them back up again once you get your first paycheck.”

“That’s true.”

“I’m just glad Radio Shack transferred your contract here,” Will said.

“God, you and me both,” muttered Mike. “I was not looking forward to having to apply for jobs and all that nonsense.”

“And once I’ve got my college schedule next month,” Will went on, “I can find some part-time work too, which will give us a bit extra.” He tilted his head and kissed Mike’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I know. And it was good of your parents to bring the other furniture.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“I like living with you,” said Mike contentedly, and Will smiled.

“I like living with you too.” He yawned. “And I’ll like it even more when we’re in an actual bed and not on the living room floor,” he added, suddenly letting go of Mike’s hand. Mike gave a small squeak of protest and poked Will in the side in indignation. Will let out a snuffle of laughter, rolled onto his side and draped his free arm over Mike’s torso. “I’m tired.”

“Me too,” Mike lied, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Will’s hair, freshly washed and gel-free, was falling over his eyes, which were closing of their own accord. Mike kissed his head, breathing in the scent of Will’s coconut shampoo. “G’night, Will.”

“Night. Love you,” was the mumbled response.

“Love you too.” Mike watched as Will’s breathing slowed, smiling fondly as he shifted gently and gave the occasional, barely audible snore. Mike found that his breathing was falling in sync with Will’s, and he let out a yawn of his own. Moving carefully to avoid disturbing Will, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He almost couldn’t believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment (I thrive on validation) or hit me up on Tumblr (@teaforoneplease)!


End file.
